Dragon Ball Alternate: Episode 9 — ?
by Tyoung32
Summary: The Continuation Of DBZA


Episode 10: Yamcha vs Kaddish

The two stood before each other, the human and the Saiyan Elite squaring off as the calming breeze before the storm of two fighters passed by. No one made a sound for the beginning of the fight that would mark the start of Earth's defense against the Saiyans. That was, until Yamcha began grinning, disappearing from sight with Kaddish following suit.

"Wha!? Wh-Where did they go?" Gohan asked in a panic, looking around frantically with no idea where the two fighters disappeared to. The only thing he could pick up on, was the sound of thunderous blows each time Yamcha and Kaddish connected with one another. Even with that, the child was unable to pinpoint their location even remotely. "Stop your panicking!" Piccolo scolded, startling him. "Stop following with just your eyes, Gohan. Pick up on their energy, and follow from there. You see everyone else? You're the only one who isn't keeping up, now focus and follow."

"Uh, y-yes sir." The half Saiyan child nodded, turning back to the air with a new, focused visage. Finally, after seconds passing, he spotted them. "There!" He shouted, now with a lock on the two combatants, following just like everyone else now.

The heavy exchange between the Z fighter and the Saiyan remained consistent; a multitude of strikes and yet neither have yet land to a solid hit upon the other. Yamcha and the others didn't mind the pace and outcome so far. The Saiyans however...

"Tch! What's Kaddish doing? Is he toying with this cretin?" Cilan asked, unaware of what was truly happening. Even Vestro raised a brow with folded arms, curling his lip in disgust. "Who told you it was okay to play around, Kaddish!?" He asked. At that time, Cumber pressed his scouter, rechecking the power level to the desert bandit. Once the reading occurred, Cumber raised both brows in surprise, though the rest of his expression stayed in a stoic position. "How? He wasn't this strong when we first checked."

"Hm?" Cilan questioned. "What's That, Cumber? You're saying his power level has heightened? That's impossible! He hasn't done anything to show such a thing." At this time, Vegeta began laughing, already deducing what happened. "Well what a neat little trick! These earthlings know how to their power levels! Now things have gotten interesting! I wonder who the strongest one is, and how much power is he hiding!"

Back to the exchange, everything continued on, Kaddish growling as even though he was yet to take a hit, that he was unable to land a clean strike against Yamcha as well. "Tch! Your little trick won't save you from your end, weakling!" "Well then show me what you got, and I will too!" Yamcha shouted back, smirking as he ducked under a right fist by Kaddish. Quickly following his opening, he slammed a quick left uppercut into the Saiyan's abdomen, causing him to hunch over in pain which leads to the newest opening, Yamcha slamming a hammerfist to the back of Kaddish's skull and sending him plummeting to the ground. "Alright Mr. Yamcha!" Gohan shouted with Krillin right behind him. "Well look at you!"

Kaddish landed on his feet, holding his stomach as he grimaced towards the Z fighter with supreme malice. As Yamcha descended as well however, Kaddish rushed him, meeting him at the landing point with a broad knee to the abdomen. Blocked! Yamcha raised his own knee to counteract, perfectly shielding himself from the powerful blow. The impact itself caused him to flinch, leaving Yamcha opening for a powerful punch directly to the nose. Sent flying from the strengthened blow, he finally recovered in a back flip. The second he landed though, Kaddish came back with that exact same knee, except this time it connected, hunching Yamcha over as the wind left his lungs completely from the impact. It was Kaddish now, feeling cocky for the next few seconds as he then grabbed the bandit by his throat and raised him over his head only to slam him into the unforgiving ground in one motion. Another painful reaction by the Z fighter as his back slammed against the ground, yet he had just enough whereabouts to roll out of the way of an impending stomp, Kaddish's foot slamming deep into the ground to signify the power behind it.

"Oh no you don't!" The Saiyan Elite yelled while swinging a kick to Yamcha's rib cage, slamming a direct hit into it just before he could return to his feet.

"He's losing!" Gohan pointed out. "Patience." Piccolo replied, adjusting Gohan's concern. Kaddish was in hot pursuit of the male he just punted, but just before reaching him, Yamcha quickly flipped into recovery, right leg outstretched on his last flip, slamming against the top of Kaddish's skull and sending him to the ground again. "Heheh.. You didn't really think you had such an advantage on me, did you?"

"Hey, he's alright!" Gohan exclaimed happily. Krillin smiled. "You still like to play around, huh Yamcha?" "I'm just getting warmed up is all, Krillin!" He replied, giving his friend a thumbs up. He then turned back to the struggling Kaddish with a stern expression. "But the Earth is in danger this time, so I'll finish this here!"

"What...did you say?!" Kaddish replies, angered at his words. "You cocky little—"

"The hell are you doing!?" Cumber roared, capturing everyone's attention, most importantly Kaddish's. "You're letting this lowly race make a mockery of the Saiyans! Don't fall to the ground again, or it won't be the human that ends your life!"

"What!?" Kaddish spat back, growling towards his Saiyan colleague. "Heh, I know King Vegeta placed you in charge of this mission, Cumber, but to think you can actually kill one of your own..." Cilan began as if he had qualms about Cumber's statement. He then however turned back to Kaddish with a sly smirk. "...I love the thought alone. Kaddish, win or die." "Ho-Hold on!" The Saiyan pleaded, causing his squad members to give him a glare. "Are you begging?" Cumber asked him, Zuuka directly behind him, cracking his knuckles as if he was the one about to perform the deed. "Tch!" Kaddish merely sucked his teeth as he turned back to Yamcha. "Wow. So once you lose to me, you're going to die, huh? Are you sure you want to be a part of something like that? You could always join us and live here like Goku did. Even Piccolo and Tien here were once bad guys, but look at them now, fighting for this planet."

"What the hell're you going on about?" Kaddish spat, not looking for an answer. "I don't care about your or your miserable planet. Once we retrieve the Dragon Balls, we'll blow this entire dirt ball into pieces! So prepare to die!"

"Say no more!" Yamcha retaliated as he slid into a well familiar stance. With Kaddish rushing him, the winds around his frame began to pick up drastically, his hair wavering in said winds as the backdrop became pitch black with the silhouette of a wolf. Step by step he rose to a stampeding sprint to meet Kaddish halfway as he then shouted in a crescendo. "Wolf...Fang...FIST!" "DIE!" Kaddish shouted, swinging another left fist for Yamcha's skull but this time, the desert bandit ducked under it, using the momentum of his Wolf Fang Fist to begin his chain reaction technique — slamming a wolf-clawed punch directly underneath Kaddish's chin. Without losing even a second, Yamcha began the onslaught, a plethora of punches and wolf like fists slamming against Kaddish's abdomen, chest and face repeatedly.

"Mr. Yamcha! His speed has increased!" Gohan exclaimed, astonished. "Heh..." Krillin started, rubbing his nonexistent nose. "What you're seeing right now is Yamcha's signature attack, the Wolf Fang Fist! This just might be our win!"

Kaddish was desperately looking for a way to counter, and when he believed he found one, he took it. Yamcha threw what seemed like a wild right hook for the Saiyan's head. The elite ducked, but as he was ready to retaliate, his eyes widened in confusion. Yamcha was no longer in front of him. "Huh?"

"You fool! It was a feint!" Cilan yelled, but as Kaddish realized and turned around, Yamcha was directly underneath him, both hands cupped together as he gathered enough ki quickly to create a miniature Kamehameha wave.

"...HAAAA!"

"NOOOO!" The Saiyan shouted, but Yamcha threw his hands forward, firing off the ki wave directly into the elite's stomach, and sending him flying back towards his crew members before hitting the ground in a small explosion that led to the crater he now laid in.

Broken armor, and nearly unconscious, all Kaddish could hear was Vegeta's laughter as Yamcha began walking back towards the other Z fighters. "It seems our elites need a bit more training! Is this what happens when General Nappa leaves you for so long?" Nappa too begins laughing. "Hey Vegeta, we may have to tell the king that our training system is failing against some weak little earthlings."

Cumber merely sucked his teeth as he walked over to the fallen Kaddish, standing over him as the elite extended a shaky hand. "Cumber...wait..."

There was no waiting. Cumber held out his hand as well, feigning to help his comrade before flipping his hand over at the last second to show Kaddish his palm. It began glowing...

"Cumber...no...NOOOOOO!" As Kaddish yelled, Cumber unleashed a large blast that consumed his body and the crater completely. Seconds later, Kaddish was no more, completely disintegrated.

"He..he really did it!" Chiaotzu said, shaking a bit as the others watched surprised and a bit shaken. "That blast he just let off effortlessly. Despite the other big guy's size, it seems that Cumber guy is the strongest one here for them. That'll be something to look forward to." He drew with sarcasm, grinning with a nervous bead of sweat appearing upon his head.

As Cumber walked back to where he once stood, Zuuka began walking forward. "I'll take it from here." The big guy called out. Yamcha then turned to Tien, pointing to Zuuka. "Heh, it's your specialty. You want at hi—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yamcha's eyes widened in immense pain as Zuuka stuffed a large knee into the bandit's spine. "G-GAH!?" Before he could go flying, a tree trunk like right arm wrapped around Yamcha's throat and slammed him into the ground forcefully.

"H-Hey! That's not fair!" Krillin yelled. "Fair? Cilan questioned. "We're not here for fair, we're on a mission. Your friend should have kept his eyes open."

"This isn't good... Yamcha, get up!" Tien shouted, but it was to no avail. Instead, Zuuka raised Yamcha up by his hair, the bandit nearly unconscious as he did.

"I'll even the score, then I'll take out the rest." The Giant Saiyan said. With that, he launched Yamcha high into the air, a glowing purple hand now laid at his waist-side. "Yamcha!" Chiaotzu yelled, followed by Gohan's "wake up!"

He could hear them, but he couldn't move after the dominant thrashing he just received. Instead, Zuuka launched that surging purple orb high into the air, directly towards Yamcha.

"Darn it!" Piccolo expressed. "They're right! This isn't a game, this is a fight for Earth and we just watched Yamcha take a thrashing like that!" The Namek's words were followed by the purple orb of ki meeting with its target, exploding upon impact as nothing remained but a cloud of smoke, leaving Gohan to scream out. "MR. YAMCHA!"

Back at the Kame House, she watched through the tv's horrible reception, her teal hair tied back in a ponytail and her eyes quickly filling up with tears as she simply stared at the screen. "No...No he was...he was doing so well and..." Bulma stammered out, waiting for the smoke to clear, but even she could feel it in her heart it seemed as she screamed out in a crying tone.

"YAMCHA!"


End file.
